wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Quel'Danas
Blood elf Draenei Murloc Demon Naga Scourge |loc=Northernmost Quel'Thalas |level=70 }} The Isle of Quel'Danas (also known as "Sunwell Isle") will be, according to Blizzard, "a cool 'public' area featuring brand new daily quests" shipping in Patch 2.4http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2520303358&postId=24690003738&sid=1#28. It will be the first outdoor zone added to the game via a patch. The top two places of interest will be the Sunwell and a town associated with the Shattered Sun Offensive. It is one out of three areas making up Quel'Thalas. History The Isle of Quel'Danas, located off the northern coast of Eversong Woods, was the location of the Sunwell since the foundation of Quel'Thalas; as a result, it is also called the Sunwell Isle. Separated from the mainland by a channel of the North Sea, this island nonetheless came under attack during the Third War, when the corrupted Prince Arthas Menethil led the Scourge in its slaughtering rampage through Quel'Thalas. The Dead Scar, the path of Blight that splits Quel'Thalas in two - marking the route that Arthas' legions took to the Sunwell - abruptly ends about halfway across the island, near the entrance to the Sunwell Plateau. The Sunwell was befouled with the resurrection of Kel'Thuzad, and the island left to rot as the Scourge continued its relentless march through northern Lordaeron. Today, nearly six years after its destruction, the Sunwell has been reactivated by the power-mad Kael'thas Sunstrider, and is being used as a mystic portal to summon his master, the eredar overlord Kil'jaeden. At the end of the Dead Scar, near the still-shattered structures at its edge, eredar warlocks and wrathguards stand vigilant, and even some remnants of the Scourge's forces remain. In response to the threat presented by Prince Kael'thas' operations on the Sunwell Isle, the Sha'tar - masters of Shattrath City - rallied the draenei priests of the Aldor and the blood elf magisters of the Scryers into a unified army, and dispatched them to Azeroth to end Kael'thas' nefarious scheme. This army, known as the Shattered Sun Offensive, has claimed the outpost of Sun's Reach and begins to retake the island from Kael'thas' legions. Quel'Danas is also the island refuge of the blood elf dragonhawks. It is home to the aeries where the dragonhawks and giant eagles originated and are bred for the elite windriders. Aquel'Luer'Thala is the blood elf in charge of the units stationed on the island. Geography Dungeons :*Magisters' Terrace will offer normal and heroic modes, and will be the third 5-man dungeon in Azeroth with a heroic mode (the others being in the Caverns of Time). Kael'thas Sunstrider will appear as the final boss. :*Sunwell Plateau is the location of the Sunwell, and Kil'jaeden himself is to be the final boss.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/12/20/new-sunwell-details-from-swedish-mag-level/ Maps and subregions Travel hubs Sun's Reach, the primary staging area for the Shattered Sun Offensive, will be the primary travel hub to and from the island. This flight node is obtained by taking on one of the quests (Aldor) or (Scryers). ; Flight paths from Sun's Reach * Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods * Ironforge, Dun Morogh * Hatchet Hills, Ghostlands * Light's Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands The screenshots accompanying the first BlizzCast also reveal that players might enter the Isle by boat. Whether those boats - one Alliance vessel and one blood elf destroyer - are for transportation methods or belong to Kael'thas' elves is unknown.http://us.blizzard.com/blizzcast/_images/episode1/sunwell3.jpg At the moment on the PTR, high-level Horde characters get a flight path from Silvermoon City to the Island, it is no longer possible to swim to the island from the blood elf starting area. After a certain phase of reclaiming the island (as indicated by the number of completed daily quests), a portal will be opened between Quel'Danas and Shattrath City, allowing easy transport to the island. The portal from Shattrath to Quel'Danas is located in the alcove where G'eras (badge vendor) and Almaador (Sha'tar vendor) are presently located and drops off the player in the Sun's Reach Sanctum. Complete the daily quest to collect an item that allows a one-time-use teleport back to Shattrath. Adjacent regions Notable characters Quests All quests on the Isle of Quel'Danas are part of the Shattered Sun Offensive storyline. See the SSO quests section for a formatted list, Isle of Quel'Danas quests for the table style, or the unformatted list of all quests in the Isle of Quel'Danas category. Monsters There are three groups of monsters at the island - demons with undead, naga and finally Kael's blood elves. The naga go by the name of the Darkspine tribe, and the blood elves under the name of Dawnblade. Darkspine naga At Greengill Coast, the Darkspine naga have enslaved the Greengill murlocs, mind controlling them to do their bidding. *Darkspine Myrmidon *Darkspine Siren *Greengill Slave (neutral) Demons There are a wide variety of demons located around the island, primarily guarding Dawnstar Village, with reinforcements being brought in via a portal to the Throne of Kil'jaeden. There are also a number of demons at the Dead Scar, holding the undead at bay. The demons and Kael's blood elves are attacking as a unified force. Dawnstar Village: *Emissary of Hate (Wrathguard) *Unleashed Hellion (Fiend) *Irespeaker (Shivarra) *Abyssal Flamewalker (Abyssal) The Dead Scar: *Brutallus (pit lord) *Pit Overlord (pit lord) *Wrath Enforcer (wrathguard) *Eredar Sorcerer (eredar) Undead There are packs of undead which roam the southern coasts and the Dead Scar, where they battle the demons. *Skeletal Ravager (skeleton) *Frenzied Ghoul (ghoul) Mechanical Malfunctioning arcane guardians patrol the western coasts of the island. *Erratic Sentry (arcane guardian) Kael's blood elves Kael's forces are scattered throughout the island, primarily centered around Sun's Reach, where they occupy the Sun's Reach Harbor, as well as several ships which are located a short distance from the shore. The invading forces also contain the wretched, emaciated elves which have fallen to their magical addictions. *Dawnblade Blood Knight (can ride on a Dawnstar Charger) *Dawnblade Hawkrider (rides on a Dawnblade Dragonhawk) *Dawnblade Marksman *Dawnblade Reservist (on the ships The Bloodoath, The Dawnchaser, and The Sin'loren) *Dawnblade Summoner (four of which are channeling the Bloodcrystal) *Sunblade Lookout (appear on the North-Eastern balcony of the Sunwell Plateau, firing arrows at people performing bombing runs) *Wretched Fiend *Wretched Devourer Gallery Image:Rainquel.jpg|Rain on the isle. Image:BlizzCast-Sunwell1.jpg|The skyline of Dawnstar Village. Image:BlizzCast-Sunwell2.jpg|Greengill Coast. Murloc huts can be found here. Image:BlizzCast-Sunwell3.jpg|The Silvermoon's Pride at Sun's Reach Harbor. Image:BlizzCast-Sunwell4.jpg|Demons occupying Dawnstar Village. Image:BlizzCast-Sunwell5.jpg|Entrance to the Sunwell Plateau. Image:Sunsreach-sanctum.jpg|The inactive arcane sanctum at Sun's Reach. Image:Deadscar-sunwellisle.jpg|Eredar sorcerers overlooking the end of the Dead Scar. Image:Dawnstarvillage.jpg|Dawnblade blood elves patrolling Dawnstar Village. Image:Magistersterrace-entrance.jpg|Entrance to the Magisters' Terrace. Image:SunsReachSanctum Active.jpg|The Sun's Reach Sanctum after being captured by the Shattered Sun Offensive. Image:Shatteredsun-soldiers.jpg|Soldiers of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Image:Dawnblade-flotilla.jpg|The Dawnblade flotilla approaching Sun's Reach: [[The Bloodoath|The Bloodoath]], [[The Sin'loren|the Sin'loren]] and [[The Dawnchaser|the Dawnchaser]]. References Patch changes * Added in Patch 2.4. External links Category:Isle of Quel'Danas Category:Future Zones Category:Shattered Sun Offensive Category:Articles with galleries Category:Burning Crusade